BakuCamie Week 2018
by 90 Eyes
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Bakugou and Camie.
1. Surrounded by Extras (School Swap)

How did I end up here? Why did I agree to this? Those were the only questions roaming inside the individual minds of Katsuki Bakugou and Camie Utsushimi. Both of them had the unfortunate luck of being one of the many students signed up for the annual school swap between their respective schools, by their classes nonetheless. As a result, they were briefly transferred between schools for less than a month.

Since her quirk wasn't deemed appropriate enough for the heroics course by UA standards, Camie was placed in one of the second-year general studies classes. She had insisted on bringing her Shiketsu cap with her, but UA wouldn't allow it so she went for a lightweight cowboy hat instead, since going to school bareheaded had become a rarity for her. While impressed by her temporary classmates to the point she socialised with many of them, she told herself that they were all irrelevant extras to her. Yet, she didn't know why.

Bakugou, always keen to stand out, wore his Shiketsu uniform in the same manner he usually wore his UA uniform. He was also lucky enough to end up in the same class as Inasa Yoarashi, the passionate wind quirk user from the hero licence exams. Even if he saw him as the loudmouth who couldn't tone the volume down to him, at least he wasn't an extra, Bakugou thought. Being in a class that had not only become a magnet for trouble and disaster, but was also absolutely nuts, was one thing. Being the fish out of water in a class of extras, as he put it, was another thing. Before he knew it, he started to miss his classmates back at UA before punching himself silly upon realisation that he was getting emotional. 'Why am I suddenly crying over these idiots?' he thought. Little did he know that he said it out loud. His classmates, especially Inasa, would tease him a bit by asking him, 'You miss your friends, don't you?' To which he responded, 'I don't miss them at all!' Except for a couple of people, he thought deep down.

Despite being a second-year student, Camie would spend most of her time with the first-years because they seemed like a dynamic and totes wild bunch, in her words. Being sure that they knew she wasn't acting like herself back in the hero licence exams, she went up to formally introduce herself and apologise for her antics. As soon as they were cool with it, she went up to them whenever break rolled around. Whether it was talking to Mina and Tooru about her antics back home, entertaining everyone with her illusions, or even staying at 1A or 1B dorms until Ectoplasm kicked her out as soon as her 2 visiting hours were up, Camie had actually settled down in UA.

Since Shiketsu's students and faculty weren't on high alert as a result of constant villain encounters, the school didn't need a dormitory system. While Bakugou revelled in sleeping in his own apartment for a month, he still felt like he could do with some companions. Just so he could brag about his triumphs back at UA. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Instead, he still had to deal with their tales of their own escapades, exercises and duties. 'What do they know, they haven't even gone up against a villain. They're even worse than those general pricks from UA,' he thought to himself. He didn't exactly resent them, because they were his other classmates after all, but their stories reminded him of all these disasters and incidents involving the League of Villains. Not that it stopped him from thinking of his summer as the best summer ever, in comparison to the Shiketsu kids. 'I think this place might not be so bad,' he told himself.

When it was time for the students to return to their respective schools, Bakugou walked back to 1A's dorms, still wearing his Shiketsu uniform. Heads turned around as soon as the door opened.

'Alright, spare the hellos and I miss yous. I know you probably won't even mean them,' he said.

'Still, it's great to have you back in UA,' said Sero. 'BTW, how was it over there?'

'Look, I don't want to talk about it,' said Bakugou.

'Fine, but there'll be no pudding for you,' said Mina, with a playfully sly tone as he grumbled.

'OK! But where's Miss Illusion? I know she's been talking to you lot almost every day, she texts me and says how you are…you…what's that crazy word she always uses?'

'Lit,' replied Todoroki. 'She says we are one lit bunch.'

'Even he's starting to get the hang of it,' said a gleeful Camie, as she popped out of nowhere. 'Hey, Baku-fam. You like Shiketsu? What'cha get up to?'

At this point, Bakugou knew he lost again. He just wanted to relax, he didn't want anyone to know about his time, but what else could he do if he was just gonna be pestered into giving the shiny-lipped girl a send-off gift from UA? With that, he breathed a sigh of defeat and sat down in front of the TV.

'OK, I'll tell you all what I got up to, but just this once.'

'Don't make it too long, Kacchan. Ectoplasm could kick Camie out anytime.'

'Was that my goddamn plan, Jamming-whey?!'


	2. Hold Me, but not too tight (First Kiss)

Camie had come down to Tokyo for the weekend, as she was participating in some monthly 'know your quirk' classes somewhere outside the city. Compared to the hero exercises she had been through, these classes were open to heroes, civilians and heroes-in-training alike. Bakugou attended these classes as well, but only because his mom insisted on him making his weekends more productive. 'She probably just wants to get me off my back for the day,' he thought. Of course, both kids weren't expecting what would be in store for them that day.

When it was time for a short break between sessions, Bakugou headed over to the coffee bar to refresh himself. Coffee wasn't really his thing, but he needed something to keep him going for the next two hours. After receiving a hot, warm cup, he walked out of the bar, only to bump into Camie on his way out.

'Illusion chick!' he yelped, uncharacteristically.

'Baku-fam!' she yelped, vividly. 'What brings you to this lame-ass class?'

'My mom,' he answered. 'Apparently, she thinks that it would help me use my quirk for the greater good. It's like that bitch forgot that I'm the next no.1 hero, not some boring as fuck future damsel. By the way, why are you here as well?'

'Thing is, my quirk ain't that lit when you think about it. At least, that's what my dad says. He thinks that I should be more creative with it, but hello! My name is Miss Illusion!'

'So, that's one thing we have in common. Parents who like to drag us out to useless classes that only…'

'Work for those who can't be heroes?'

'I was gonna say slow our asses down, but your shit works too.'

'Well, now that you're here, and I'm here, we can finally talk. After class, of course. I'd rather drag myself back to the room than have some old fart drag me back.'

The rest of the class had passed by smoothly. Most of it was devoted to quirk practice, something which anyone affiliated with heroics was too familiar with. These classes benefitted anyone, from strengthening and/or curbing the young ones' quirks and powers, to ensuring that the non-heroes' own quirks wouldn't rust over the years and lose their spark. When the class had ended, Bakugou went back to the coffee bar, having a hunch that Camie would be there.

'Class is over,' he told her. 'You said we need to talk.'

She initially had no idea what he was going on about, but then she realised. 'Oh, right. Come with me.'

It was when the two kids had walked a few yards from the community centre that Camie kickstarted the conversation. The way she told him earlier that she wanted to talk with him meant that something was up between them.

'I'm gonna be real with you,' said Camie. 'These last few weeks were lit af, everything has been tight but…'

'But what?' asked Bakugou, with a cautionary tone.

Having nothing to say, Camie just leaned in and pecked a brief kiss on his lips. As it turned out, she just became one of the few people to get him all red-faced.

'What. The hell. Was that?' he asked, barely grasping the situation.

'Let's just say, this chick let her feelings speak for herself.'

'You refer to yourself in the third person now?! What the fuck is up with you?'

'Calm your life!' she yelled, before gaining her composure. 'Look, Baku-fam. We don't get to see each other often, innit? You're not exactly the most chill person in the world, but you got that special vibe. That's where I wanted my first one to come from.'

'Hold up, hold up. You never kissed anyone before?'

'What do you think?'

With her eyes coyly blinking with the speed of a butterfly, Bakugou shrugged his shoulders with a 'fuck it' expression on his face.

'Normally, I would never ask a sappy question like this but, can we do it again? Your kiss just felt random to me.'

'Oh yes! But no making out. It can wait for a couple of months.'

'Then hold me. But not too tight, OK? I love my personal space.'

Making sure not to hold him too tight, Camie wrapped her arms around Bakugo and planted her lips on his. This time, it was more of a tender kiss. As soon as they pulled away from each other, she was amused to see that his face was blushing harder than the last time, taking it at a hint that he had never kissed anyone before.

'So, d'you wanna go to Takeshita?' she asked, her voice sounding somewhat raspy. 'I know where we can get some crepes.'

'I don't do crepes, but fuck it. Why not?'

'The best part is, no one will never know about our kiss,' she said, smirking.

Smirking alongside her, Bakugou said, 'I like how you think, Miss Illusion.'

The two went down to Takeshita Street. Camie was beaming with happiness and bliss, and Bakugou was relaxed, knowing that he kissed a girl before Deku ever did.


	3. Under the Night Sky (Stargazing)

Friday night. What a perfect time to sit on the hills, and just watch the night roll by, even more so when you have someone by your side. That was Camie's plan for the night. Take Bakugou to the hills, and just gaze at the stars until they got bored. She was all up for it, but he wasn't.

'Illusions, why d'ya bring me out here to buttfuck nowhere?' asked Bakugou.

'Cos, I love looking at the stars, innit?' replied Camie. 'I love watching them twinkle, sparkle, dance around. Stars are pretty funny, y'know?'

'Great,' said Bakugou, sarcastically. 'Now you're starting to remind me of that one sparkle boy from my class. He never shuts the hell up about how magnificent, fantastic or handsome he is.'

'Heh heh, he reminds me of that one girl I see everyday at school. Her quirk isn't really that flashy, to be fair.'

'What? Does she brag about how her class is superior to everyone else? Does she show off her quirk every chance she gets? Is she one of those attention-seeking bitches who want to hog the goddamn spotlight for themselves?! I've already dealt with enough of them even before UA!'

'Speak for yourself, fam. But you could say that. A bit of all of them, and the funniest part is that she's only in her first year. Now, what the hell is up with people like her, y'know what I'm saying?'

'Oh yeah. I know what you're saying. Say, what's up with you and stars?'

'It's just that I like looking at them. It takes a lot to piss off a pretty chill girl like me, but when I'm not feeling it, when I feel like I want to burst, I just head out to this spot and look at the sky for however long. Especially if it's a starry, starry night, like right now. That's why I love looking at them, they put me back in my zone.'

'Your zone?'

'Yah. My calm zone. You should try that again someday.'

About 10 minutes had passed, when the sky had started to take on a more purplish hue. Bakugou was actually shocked at what he was seeing. He had seen so many blue skies but not a blue-purple sky. Was it a trick of the eye or one of those rare events, like the solar eclipse? It took a few seconds for him to realise that the answer was right next to him.

'What the… how the fuck did you do that? I thought your quirk was…'

'Well, if you learn to really breathe in, the illusions become bigger too. And this one comes in camo too, you'd think this is for reals!'

'Camouflage,' he muttered to himself. Apart from the two of them, no one else in the area would've know that the purple sky they were seeing was not actually purple.

'That's not all,' she said. 'Keep watching.'

Before he knew it, the false rays of light were now moving down the sky, with the stars in full view.

'Well, I'll be damned!' Bakugou thought to himself. 'That chick really is something.'

'It works better when I'm just in my zone,' said Camie. 'Nothing like laying down on the grass, under the night sky, painting it all sorts of different colours. Ayy bro, do you think you can blow up the sky? Maybe make some fireworks?'

'Don't try to turn me into a human cannon!' he said, to her amusement. 'Maybe later, I'm not ruining this show. Can't be assed.'

Even though the effects had cleared up, the sky remained clear for the rest of the night, gladly showing off its stars for anyone to witness.


	4. Your finest potion, please (Fantasy)

The barbarian of the land of Musutafu. A pack of wolves by his side. Any mere peasant would either shudder at the sound of his name, or fear his presence. Anyone who was either a gifted warrior or capable of fighting back did not really care, especially if they were accustomed with his presence. Barbarian, thy name is Katsuki the Explosive.

Recently, some peasants had been visiting his territory, claiming that they owned it. Having had enough of these weaklings acting like they owned the place, Katsuki devised a plan to drive them out once and for all. And he knew exactly the person who would help him out. Mistress Camie. He made the long trek to her glamour hut, as he would once in a blue moon, and rested his wolves outside as he walked inside. The mistress was glad to see one of her top customers yet again.

'Greetings, mine fellow visit'r!' she said, using her ever colourful vocabulary and her ever colourful accent.

'Your finest potion, please,' he said, right on the spot. Uttering these four words had become the norm for Katsuki every time he travelled to the hut.

'What be thy specific request for the day? Bid me the charge, brother Katsuki.'

'Is it possible that you have at least a single potion of mirages?'

'I beg thy pardon?'

'A mirage potion. Have you not heard me correctly?'

'Aye, brother, so it is the mirage potion yond thee desire.'

'And give me thrice the amount.'

'Thrice the amount?! Such request is outrageous! Yond be beyond mine own arts!'

'It's a great necessity, mistress of illusions. There are intruders in my yard.'

'Can thee not drive those folk out yourself? You are a man who knoweth nay law.'

'They just keep coming back like birds towards a crop, and yet I am not even acquainted with these oafs and idiots. These potions could be my scarecrow!'

It was not like Camie to reject a request from her regular customers. Nobody had asked for two mirage potions, let alone three. However, Katsuki had made it clear that he was in a dire situation. Realising that such request was only appropriate at a moment like this, she answered the request.

'Three mirage potions on thy way, if't be thee sayeth,' she said, making her way towards the storage room as Katsuki watched. Normally, it would take her at least 3 minutes to produce a potion, depending on its effects. However, this was a mirage potion. She had to heavily concentrate on getting its effects right, otherwise her efforts would be for naught. After about 10 minutes, she had returned to the counter with three bottles in one hand. The light pink liquid that swirled inside each bottle left a lot to be admired.

'Three bottles of mirage potion, for the barbarian,' said Camie, sounding majestic.

'Thank you, my fine madam,' replied Katsuki, satisfied with the results.

'Yond shall cost thee 45 pieces of gold.'

'45? Do you seriously think I can afford this much?'

'Worry not, family. Tis a gleek. One who liveth free as thee doth does not have to pay this much.'

'I am rather impressed, mistress Camie. You won't be seeing me for another week. Farewell for now.'

'I fare thee well, brother!'

The next day, Katsuki had worked his magic with the potions, creating three mirages based on himself from the vapour the potions emanated. The peasants came to his area, only to be met by three false Katsuki's while the more human one ambushed them from behind and ran them off. The first thing he did afterwards was travel back to the glamour hut.

'I didst not expect thee to return apace,' noted Camie. 'How didst t wend?'

'Well, let me imply that the wenches will never interfere with my life.'

'Enlightening! Thither aught else thee wanteth?'


	5. Lord Explosion Murder and Miss Illusion

It had only been a few days after they finally received their provisional hero licences, and yet they were already out in the streets, all decked out in their costumes, individually going on mock patrol. Bakugou was watchful, looking out for any criminals who deserved a grenade to the face while Camie was just enjoying the chance to patrol the streets. Seriously, what were the chances that there would be any surprise encounters, apart from the two of them bumping into each other (again)?

'Dammit, illusion chick!' said Bakugou. 'It's like you magically appear out of fucking nowhere.'

'Guess I got it like that!' she giggled. 'How else can you celebrate that mad hero licence, tho?'

'Can you do it like this?' He clenched his fists, raised his arms and shoulders at a downward 90-degree angle and breathed in. 'This is Lord Explosion Murder's patrol stance; this is how I'll start walking when I patrol from now on. Nobody's stealing that shit.'

'Patrol stance, ya say?' Camie asked slyly, her interest piqued. Before he knew it, they were both patrolling together.

'Ayy, I thought you were a lone wolf,' said Camie.

'I am a lone wolf,' replied Bakugou, bluntly. 'You just roped me into this because you can't leave me the hell alone.'

'Nah fool, I roped you into this because you're aight.'

'Aight?'

'You're an alright person who needs a few chill pills, Baku-fam.'

'That's Lord Explosion Murder to you.'

'A-OK then. Lord Explosion Murder-fam.'

Both heroes-in-training didn't walk that far together, when they came across a crisis that appeared to be unfolding. A gang of five balaclava-wearing robbers who came running across the street at high speed, holding half-empty bags, darted into a supermarket. Sensing that all hell was gonna break loose, Bakugou decided that action had to be taken.

'You see that, illusions? This is our chance!' he said, smirking at the thought of taking down more criminals.

'Fam, are you sure about this? We're not totes certified heroes yet!' said Camie, feeling unsure.

'Whatever happens, happens. All that matters is that we make a first impression on the public. We need to blow their fucking minds!'

After some hesitation, Camie went along with his plan. 'I've been waiting to say this for time.'

'Say what?'

'This.' She backed off and lifted a fist in the air, while her other hand rested on her hip.

'Lord Explosion Murder and Miss Illusion, unite!'

'Seriously?!'

As the robbers were cornering their hostages, ordering the cashiers to stuff all the yen inside their bags, or even just looting the cigarettes and milk, Bakugou made a literally explosive entrance. Right after that, one of the robbers started begging on his knees, pleading for him to go easy. Or so everyone thought. It was a trick of the quirk from Camie herself, and there were plenty more tricks up her jumpsuit sleeve. She had already subdued him, giving her partner the signal to take out the disoriented gang. As more illusions coalesced, Bakugou took out each gang member one by one, knocking them out with his explosions. The ringleader attempted to make a run for it, but Camie slowed him down with another illusion. This time, it was of a police officer holding a pistol, ordering him to back down. Refusing to be fooled again, he ran out of the store, only to be tackled by Camie. After Bakugou dealt the final blow, a few police vehicles pulled up at the scene of the crime, with their respective occupants handling the criminals and hauling them to the police station. To their surprise, Bakugou and Camie were taken to the station as well, for sorting out a criminal situation and using their quirks without complete authorization. After an hour or so, both of them were let go, but not without a warning.

'Corrupt imbeciles,' grunted Bakugou. 'Those fucking bastards should be grateful. That shop probably wasn't the first place the robbers hit. If we didn't come in and tear them apart, everyone will be like "Where were the pros? Are the police even that useful? Our top 10 is too slow!" and my personal favourite, "Fuck the police!" The government farts shouldn't be so goddamn tight all the time!'

'Calm your life, fam!' yelled Camie. 'Even I am, like, super pissed that the feds did us dirty like that, but I personally don't give a fuck! What we did back there, it was like we were in one of those mad lit action movies or superhero movies! Y'know what I'm saying?'

'Yeah, maybe.'

'Maybe we made a dick move today, but you should regret nothing. I know I don't. When we get those full licences, we can take out all the criminals and villains we want!'

'And then I can finally become the no.1 hero before Deku does!'

'Don't hold your breath. But you and me, we would be one of the littest hero duos in Japan, innit?'

'I told you, I work alone.'

'You'll eventually change your mind, Lord Explo-fam. But until then...'

'Please don't!'

'Lord Explosion Murder and Miss Illusion, unite!'


	6. I Believe in You (Hurt Comfort)

Bakugou's first year at UA was going to be eventful, as he was training to be a hero, but not that eventful. In less than a year, he and his classmates had either been the victims of high-profile villain ambushes or even ended up battling a villain anyway. Normally, you would expect someone like him to boast about how they kicked villain ass, but he was resentful. Resentful that he had been attacked and held captive by villains (twice), resentful that class 1B had it easy compared to 1A, resentful that Deku got to defeat more villains than him, resentful that his actions and attitude had led to the Kamino incident and ultimately, All Might's retirement. However, he was especially resentful of the backlash that was unfolding against 1A. On the other hand, apart from some questionable behaviour during the licence exams, Camie was almost pretty fine. Even then, she could relate to what Bakugou was going through.

'Fam, you've been feeling tense,' she said, trying to understand his feelings.

'It's nothing,' he reassured, adamantly.

'Ay, what do you mean it's nothing? Something's bugging you, something's always bugging you. My parents are out at Hiroshima, so just let it all out.'

'What the fuck is this, a therapy room? No one ever tells me to let it out.'

'But you look more pissed than ever. If you want to literally blow shit up, scream it out, I'm fine with whatever.'

Bakugou hesitated for a moment. He had never been one to express a sensitive side, but he was starting to feel like enough was enough. Camie was encouraging him to be honest with her, that said a lot about their relationship. Amongst his classmates, he felt like he could only confide in Kirishima. But in his place, was this lively, second-year student from Shiketsu. He wanted to hold his feelings in until he went back home, but he could tell that she knew something's got to give.

'You know what?!' he exclaimed. 'If you want me to be real, so be it. I'll give you the true shit! I actually hate my life!'

Camie was taken aback by this response. She was well-aware of his short fuse, she knew that he was really hungry for the top but she never really thought of him as the type of person to put himself down.

'Baku-fam…' she gently whispered.

'Nothing's going right for me! That bloody kid who used to be quirkless suddenly has a quirk, and he's better than me in every way, even that Icyhot has a better chance at no.1 than me, the villain scum won't leave me and the rest of the class the fuck alone while the other hero class doesn't have to do jack shit, All Might retired because of me, I couldn't pass the licence exam along with everyone else, and everyone probably thinks I'm a giant prick with no life! And that's not all! Everyone in the school probably hates us and thinks we're just attention whores, especially the general department bitches! They don't understand! No one understands!' As he ranted, his voice started to break. It sounded more fragile.

'For all I know, that 1B copycat jackass is probably right! What if we really are the inferior hero class? What if I can't become a hero after all? What was all that bullshit for?! Tell me!'

Camie took a short glance at Bakugou's face, and yet his eyes were getting watery. He tried to hide them, but it was futile. She had already seen a side that he rarely expressed, a side that needed to be handled with care.

'Now, now, bro,' she reassured him, patting his back. 'Just relax. Release those negative vibes.'

'You don't get it!' he yelled, sniffing. 'You haven't been what I've been through.'

'I get it!' she rebuked. 'I know what it's like! I've gone through the same shit you've gone through! Remember the licence exam? That hoe wasn't me!'

'Camie, do you mean it?' he asked, in a rare instance of using her name.

'If I didn't, would I think of it as a joke? Listen, Baku-fam. There will be bitches out there trying to kill your hype, they'll tell you a lot of crap in your life, they want you to think that you can't chase your dream. I'mma ask you once, what is your dream?'

'To be… to be the no.1 hero of Japan.'

'Go for it. Those trash-talkers are just salty af, either because they're stuck with being lame-ass civilians and damsels or because they know that they can never hit the top 40. Hell, they probably don't even have a goal of their own. So, when you become a legit pro, at least you'll know that you've done more with your life than they ever will. You have all the success in your palms, they don't.'

This very thought had started to cheer Bakugou up. He wasn't a cheery person, but he was cooling down thanks to that primal scream.

'So remember, if someone out there tries to knock you down, tell you that you ain't gonna do jack with your life or your dream, you just…'

'Shove my hand in their face, and blow it up?'

'I was gonna say dab on dem haters, but your ting is way better than dabbing.'

'I gotta hand it to you, illusions. You may be fucking weird, but you have a way with words. When I become the no.1 hero, I'll hire you as my motivational speaker.'

All Camie could do was chuckle. 'Shit's lit, fam. You need a hug?'

'Now I'm not one for hugs, you know me.'

'Nah brah, you need a hug. You've been through a lot.'

'But I don't…'

Before he could finish, Camie wrapped herself around him for a brief embrace. As he stared blank-faced and wide-eyed, she told him that her dad once told her that hugs can calm everyone down.

'Well, the pep talk was great and all but can I go home now?' he asked, gradually returning to the typical Bakugou behaviour.

'Sure thing,' she said. As he headed for the way out, she called out to him and said these four little words.

'I believe in you.'


	7. Chilling and whatnot (Domestic Fluff)

Sunset had never looked that beautiful on a Friday evening. Yet neither Bakugou nor Camie were paying it any mind. Instead, they were too busy trying to 1-up each other on the former's Playstation. The place was a mess, but they couldn't be really bothered to sort it out. All that mattered to him was getting some downtime, and all that mattered to her was getting some downtime and having some company.

'Yo fam, I'm feeling hungry right now,' said Camie. 'Get me some crackers.'

'But all the goddamn crackers are finished, thanks to you,' grunted Bakugou.

'Well then, get off your ass and get me some crackers.'

'Why are you talking like you're that hormonal bitch of a mom? Now I won't get you any crackers until you settle down. Or better yet, what's that thing you always say?'

'What, mad lit?'

'No, not that bullshit! I'm talking about that 'calm down' or whatever.'

'Calm your life? Only I can say calm your life, Baku-fam.'

'I liked you better when you were weird.'

'Ayy, I'm still weird. What you on about?'

'Ah, nevermind. I'm getting your goddamn crackers, but don't ask for anymore.'

While he was gone, Camie briefly looked around and observed the mess that they both made. 'Hmm, how pissed will Baku-mom and Baku-dad be if they come right now?' she thought. Fearing the worst-case scenario, she got off the sofa, took a nearby broom and started sweeping the place up. She may have been carefree and rather outlandish, but even she knew better than not to create a pile of trash as a guest. Baku-fam would be blown out of his mind if he witnessed this. At least that's what she hoped for.

'I got your fucking crackers, illusions,' said Bakugou as he walked in. 'Happy now?'

'Yeah I am!' answered Camie.

'Just don't leave the wrapper lying on the floor again. I'm not picking it up.'

'No probs, brah. I've sorted out the mess, I'll sort it out again. I also did the curtains while you were away.'

'Don't tell me. You mopped the floor too.'

'No. I didn't even think about the floor.'

'I figured. Even if you did mop up the floor, I wouldn't have even noticed.'

The hours passed, and night had fallen. Bakugou and Camie were still holed up inside the apartment, sitting on the sofa, not really caring about the time. Then again, time was the last thing on their minds.

'It's funny, isn't it?' questioned Camie, bored out of her mind.

'What you going on about?'

'Y'know, how it basically feels like we're living together.'

'So?'

'How lit would it be if this was a preparation for married life, y'know what I'm saying?'

'Get that shit out of there! Seeing how my mom and dad act just throws me the thought of it.'

'I ain't saying we have to be married to do what we're doing.'

'You don't even know what you're saying, so cut the crap unless you want to dig yourself deeper.'

'Mellow out, man. I'm just saying what it feels like.'

At that very moment, Mitsuki and Masaru, Bakugou's parents, walked right inside. The latter was particularly surprised to see that the place had mostly been left the same way it was when they left. Before Camie could explain that it wasn't always like that, Mitsuki was already impressed by her presence.

'Katsuki, since when you did have a lady friend?' she asked, with a voice that sounded curiously stern.

'Mom, no one says lady friend anymore!' he yelled back. 'This is the goddamn 21st century!'

'Hey, don't use such language at your mother,' she rebuked.

'We haven't seen you before,' Masaru said to Camie. 'What's your name?'

'Hi, Baku-dad! Hi, Baku-mom! My name's Camie Utsushimi. Y'know?'

'No, we didn't know that. So, what are you kids doing at this time?'

'The usual, fam. Chilling and whatnot.'


End file.
